


Remembered

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-1Title: Remembered</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> -1Title: Remembered

-1Title: Remembered

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 148

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Karl 'Helo' Agathon/Sharon 'Athena' Valerii/Agathon

Beta: Sasha

Spoilers: through third season

Summary: MMOM day 9: It's not hard to remember her before.

xxx

Sometimes you still think of her at night. The mouthy, take-no-shit hotshot pilot you always thought she was, back before you knew she's a Cylon and before you saw her softer side. Back when she was Boomer and not Athena, Chief Tyrol's 'secret' frak buddy and not your wife.

She was hot. You realise, on looking back, you might have been close to loving her even then. But the Chief met her first, and like you were (back then) always being told, you're a good guy. You let him have her, and you didn't tell anyone how many times you'd jerked off in the shower wanting her.

She's almost a different person now; she _is_ a different person, but she's still Sharon. She's in your bed now instead of Tyrol's: she's your lover, your wife, the mother of your beautiful baby girl.

And she's still hot as hell.

_-fin_


End file.
